The Adventurers' Guild
As the name implies, this organisation provides services to those who make a living as an adventurer. There are offices in most major cities in Bandagora. The Adventurers' Guild grew from the Adventurers' Society. The Society was founded in 926 by Kaldan d'Astur and eighteen others including Fay Targamon, Dermeleon, and Robert (later lord Nyllysyr). In 965 the Guild was founded in Enders and the first branch opened 968 in Kangrisorn. Their motto is Partis Periculosum, Partis Praedae, which roughly means "a share of danger, a share of loot". Regdan Tylo was acting president since the death of Silandis in 1123. In 1124 Gundebak was made new president. From the pamphlet: THE ADVENTURERS' GUILD The Adventurers' Guild caters to those who boldly stride where none was gone before. The Adventurers' Guild code: The purpose of the Guild is to facilitate cooperation between adventurers. Each adventurer is considered an equal partner. When members of the Guild undertake a mission together, the standard contract is considered to apply by default even if no contract is written. It is the natural duty of a Guild member to help another member in trouble if this is within his or her powers. At a later time, the helping member can then demand compensation. Membership. Each member pays an annual fee, currently 2 gold ducats, that is good for the current (calendar year). An iron Guild ring is provided so that members may recognize each other. Services: The Adventurers Guild have branches in many locations in the known world. We can be found from Elsemore to the Ragged Mountains, from Twin Peaks to the World's End. The range of services may differ, but the following list includes most of the possible services. Arbitration: Disagreements among adventurers may be resolved by local arbitrators. Once asked for, the members must abide by the judgment or be blacklisted. Lodging: Food and lodgings at cost. Most places will attend to any horses. Missions: One of the Guilds most important functions is to establish contact between patrons and adventurers. The Guild will attempt to guide the patrons with regards to the number of adventurers needed for a mission, and perhaps what kind of specialist is needed. The Guild will also warn the patrons if their proposed fee is too low to be of any interest of adventurers, or if their proposed task is illegal or violates local agreements. At some locales without a Guild Hall, inns associated with the Guild will maintain a bulletin board to allow patrons and members to post notices. Appraisal: If the Guild does not have the expertise to perform an appraisal at the local Guild Hall, then the representative will list those who can at the location. Members are encouraged to report the quality of the services rendered by such local experts to ensure that members are not short-changed. Trade: The Adventurers' Guild will buy any object that the representative judges to be re-sellable for 60% of the local market price. Guild members may trade amongst themselves as they see fit. It is no secret that much of the Guild's earnings are made from trade in magical items. This funds many activities and reduces the price of appraising magical items. For this reason we will not accept items on commission, but we will gladly establish contact between a buyer and a seller of a specific object. Tourist Information: The local representative will be happy to tell newcomers of any details and peculiarities of the region, and any off-hand knowledge will offered freely. If possible, we will purvey maps and further information, or as a minimum direct members to any available source of such information. Further Services: In addition to the above, we provide many other services such as: Translation, reading aloud, couriers and carrier pigeons, education, safekeeping, healing and spell casting. Loans. Being an adventurer often means irregular income. The Adventurers' Guild offers loans by the terms given below. The interest is high due to the great risk the loan may never be repaid. We recommend our members not to borrow unless the loan markedly increases the chance of a mission to succeed. We reserve the right to withhold loans from members who are not preparing for a mission. 1. A full members may loan up to his standard monthly salary as judged by the local representative. The amount must be at least 1 gold ducat and be a whole number of silver dollars. 2. The interest is 10% of the borrowed amount per month (or fraction thereof). The debtor does not pay compounded interest. If the debtor partially pays off the debt, any interest accumulated is deducted before the principal is reduced. 3. The loan must be discharged within one year and a day after it is raised. A loan may be discharged by raising a new loan. The Guild reserves the right to sell work contracts to the highest bidder if a representative judges that the loan cannot be raised otherwise. 4. The debtor must agree to change any existing will so that the discharging of any outstanding debt is the first priority.